causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Yan
Not much is known about Kara Yan. She is believed to be the daughter of Li Yan, a Triad gangster who disappeared in the 80's. Kara is incredibly resourceful and is adept to using her good looks to manipulate men. Though she won't admit it, Kara has a sweet spot for Kai Kalaba. CoD: Kara was first introduced in Side Stories: Detective Kalaba 1 & 2 as Stephanie Cho, a museum worker in charge of ancient Chinese artifacts. She pretended to have lost a very important dagger that belonged to the museum, and asked Kai (who she led on to believe that she thought he was a detective) to help her retrieve it from the Triad gang that stole it. In reality, she was just trying to steal it from the gang so she could sell it to the gang's enemy for a large sum. The Side Story ended with Kara revealing herself, Kai helping her escape the gangmen chasing her down, a kiss, and her disappearing into the night with millions of dollars in a bag over her shoulder. In Vino Veritas 2, Mal was being beat up by a rival gang, them thinking that he was the one Kara was interested in. Kara made no attempt to stop him, so they turned their attention to Kai. At this, Kara demanded that they stop immediately. After defeating this rival gang, the SFPD backup arrived, and Kara kissed Kai, then knocked him out with a paperweight, and escaped with the priceless painting. In Kai Hard 1, Kara helped Kai escape Nemesis' terrorist group. Although she has feelings for the forensic specialist, Kara would not help Kai save Amy. Instead, she left him to deal with the situation himself. While Kai went around accidentally brutally slaughtering the terrorists, Kara changed her mind last minute and came back to save him and the rest of the people in the building in Kai Hard 2, with the line "What can I say? You're a terrible influence on me, Kai Kalaba." Together, she and Kai went after Nemesis. They split up later, with Kai going after the real Nemesis and Kara going to get rid of the bomb. She took the bomb to the roof of the building, and it went off, the explosion rocking the building's entire frame. After the dust finally began to settle, Kara's remains were not found in the debris. Also, a Mongol military uniform has been destroyed, except for the helmet, which belonged to her ancestor. She is now considered "dead" by the SFPD, and her record has been put away. In the bonus scene of Kai Hard 2, the SFPD team go to the Drunk Tank to celebrate the victory, and to commemorate Kara's death. While Kai goes to buy another drink, he is roughly jostled by woman in the crowd. He doesn't really care (since he believes that Kara had escaped the wreckage), and orders his drink without thinking about it. When he goes to pay for his drink, he finds a napkin in his pocket, slipped in when the woman had bumped into him. On it was a red lipstick stain, and the words "Be seeing you soon, cowboy." Trivia * Kai Kalaba once mentioned that she was about 5'3" tall. * She had been described as a "seductive, duplicitous master thief" by Kai in his mind. *Kara is exceptionally skilled in the martial arts, and she even killed a terrorist by jumping on his shoulders and snapping his neck with her thighs. She also seems to know how to operate most firearms. Category:Characters Category:V16 Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Main cast love interests Category:Alive